A laser separation process can be used for the singulation of semiconductor chips from a semiconductor wafer or wafer composite. It has been shown that waste formed during the process can cover the separated surfaces. This material can have the result that, upon soldering the semiconductor chip, soldering material spreads over the separated surface and causes damage to the semiconductor chip.
There is thus a need to provide a simple and reliable method of severing a semiconductor device composite in which the singulated semiconductor chips can reliably be soldered.